PROJECT ABSTRACT The K-INBRE network proposes a Mentoring Core to stimulate basic and translational research in Cell and Developmental Biology in Kansas via mentored, interdisciplinary research opportunities. The Mentoring Core will execute and oversee 3 mentored training programs that have been successful within the K-INBRE Network in the past funding periods. These include the Partnership for Translational Research Program, the Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP), and the Postdoctoral Research Fellowships. All 3 programs will promote the development of multidisciplinary research projects in the area of cell and developmental biology, with the specific focus of: 1) promoting avenues whereby scientific skills and knowledge essential to translational research are transferred between a basic scientist and a clinical researcher to bring basic knowledge to the bedside, 2) supporting promising postdoctoral fellows as they develop tools and skills to advance in their careers, and 3) providing young faculty with the skills to acquire independent funding. The Partnerships for Translational Research Program will enhance translational research skills by pairing basic scientists with clinical research faculty. The main components of this program are pilot grants awarded to research teams composed of a clinician and a basic scientist. These partnerships are characterized by cross-training between the two partners, with basic scientists bringing expertise in research design and bench laboratory methods to the table, while the physician partner offers guidance as to the most useful clinical application for the research discoveries. The Mentoring Core will provide oversight, feedback and be the principle evaluator for this program. The Postdoctoral Research Fellowships support promising postdoctoral fellows as they develop an interdisciplinary research project and acquire leadership skills that will help promote their independence as new investigators. This program encourages the writing of grant applications to support post-doctoral training from other funding sources. These awards are valuable since they provide financial support to laboratories, educate and ensure training in grant-writing skills, and ensure that excellent mentoring is provided during the critically important step of developing research careers. The DRPP supports and mentors new faculty engaged in interdisciplinary developmental research projects. Faculty members will be identified and supported for a standalone project falling within Cell and Developmental Biology. An engaged, primary mentor will be identified for each awardee, and the Mentoring Core will identify and evaluate milestones specific to each project. Progress will be monitored closely by the Mentoring Core Director, in conjunction with the mentor, and funding for the 2nd year will be contingent upon adequate progress in the 1st year.